User talk:KrytenKoro
Hi hi I've been looking at this wiki for about a week and I have to say it is excellent. Digimon was my favorite show from like 1st grade to maybe 4th grade. I really like the show still. You seem to do a lot of updating so I thought you might be the creator or an administrator of the wiki. anyway I'm Lord Momo you can think of me as a sort of representative of the Avatar Wiki. But I hope to be a part of this wiki too. Lord Momo :Yep, KrytenKoro here's an admin! And what a slave driver! Man, look at that list of stuff he has us doing. And he's so bossy while he's doing it! =P :I'm joking. I hope you like the wiki that all of us have built, and I hope it can become your wiki as well. :) Lanate (talk) 00:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I'm having a problem with the Ultimate digimon. Lord Momo(aka Kuramon93 02:11, 29 September 2008 (UTC)) Hybrids Okay, this is going to be the weirdest situation with splitting the list. On the one hand, these have the most absolutely confirmed digivolution lines, and most of them are already on one page categorized by spirit. On the other hand, these pages are built like normal "anime character pages". A possible solution I could think of is to organize it by "Spirits of Water" or some such thing, and then move the character articles to something like Ranamon (Frontier). The Spirits of Water page would cover AncientMermaidmon, Ranamon, and Calmaramon, from the point of view of them as species. Otherwise, I could just merge the species-pov list sections with the character-pov articles, but that would awkwardly leave out such Digimon as Strabimon or JetSilphymon, while making the character articles format differently than all other character pages. So, I think the first solution would be the best for splitting these off - would you agree, and what would you like the naming ocnvention to be for such articles? Also, should we be having group categories (like, X-digimon, or Jungle Troopers) on character articles and species articles, or just the species article? It would be redundant and slightly confusing for the category pages to have them on both, though then again the character versions could have different "stats" than the main version of the species. Thoughts?KrytenKoro 19:46, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've started a tentative Spirits of Fire article. This then brings up the case of the Ancient Digimon. Should they be merged to the Ancient Warriors article, since they are quintessentially part of that group? Should they be merged with the appropriate Spirits page, since the Spirits are technically variations or subspecies of them (in that case, the page would be moved from Spirits of Fire to AncientGreymon? Or should they get their own article completely, like Greymon? ::Finally, should the U and Z Hybrids be on just the fire and light pages, all pages from which they are formed, get their own articles, or remain on the List of Hybrids page? I can see reasons for each of these, so I'd like to know what others think. I'm going to post this question section on the other major editor's pages as well, to get their opinion.KrytenKoro 20:42, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm actually split. Part of me likes what you've, KrytenKoro done, while another part of me asks why they should get special treatment. I'll all up for splitting them off like we've been doing to the regular pages; even if they have a defined evolution line, well, so doothers. Besides, I've already created a Spirits page, which essentially groups them as you have. :::One other thing; if we do end up keeping your, KrytenKoro's, method, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon have always been, for me, Fire and Light-based. Only those symbols appear on their designs, which leads me to believe that they're the representations of Fire and Light as Z-Hybrids; should the designers do so, I believe that there can be Ice, Wind, etc. Z-Hybrids. Lanate 03:50, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The reason I think they should get special treatment is that they are quintessentially just parts of the same Digimon, and in some cases are just those pieces rearranged. They're not truly "evolutions", in the sense that a Digimon can attain them by having a high win ratio or absorbing enough data - they are instead something like Omegamon and the Omega Blade, or Arkadimon and his power data, and canonically it's not even possible for them to have any other "evolution lines". ::::On the other hand, if we did decide to keep lined-pages for the various spirits, I'm not sure if we should merge the Spirits pages with the appropriate targets, merely copy the data, or leave it completely alone. Though the Spirits are these quintessential pieces in an inert form, they are also items in the same category as Crests or Digimentals.KrytenKoro 07:49, 8 June 2008 (UTC) i think the ranamon idea is very good. but having sepearate articles for just a digimon is quite stupid cause you've already got like the whole evolution line on one page, and for me that is enough.... and i do think that you should add on group articles, most good wikis like transformers, do these type of stuff and i would be good if you do group articles.The preceding comment was added by St06.mzapanta ::Merging with the Ancient Warriors? I think that'll work, since the Spirits are essentially regressed versions of the Ancient Digimon anyway. It seems all right; check with others first. ::Halloween, I'm not sure. Not handy enough with cloth and clothes for a good dress up; gotta see what anime clubs are at college first. But my back up plan is to dress as Haraken from Denno Coil and go from there. I need to figure out if I'm gonna cosplay at Anime Boston anyway. =P But I'm pudgy; it makes me feel self-conscious. ::Er, ever think about archiving some of these threads? Your talk page is getting kinda long. XD Lanate 22:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Let's do it. It'll let us redirect the Spirits of X pages back to the Spirits items, making references that much easier. Lanate (talk) 03:41, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Manga and Internet Archive I am going to go create detailed character pages for the V-Tamer, D-Cyber, and Next manga, but I wanted to ask a question. Can I take cropped versions of scans in order to properly depict the characters of the manga, or should I use generic species pictures? Also, I just was there, but the Internet Archive: Wayback Machine has saved a startling amount of cards/pictures I thought were lost from The Card Album. Not everything is there, but what was saved is a relief to find. Once I have time, I'm going to go through it and back up whatever they have, or maybe upload them all to photobucket for easier access. Is that a good idea? Lanate 02:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I was going to fix the V-Tamer page to be more like the List of characters in Digimon Adventure page, and create similar ones for the other two manga. I guess I'll go grab the cards scans. :When I went to the Card Menu, most of the latter ones still worked; however, much of the older cards, from say the first booster, were down. The Internet Wayback Machine has some of those saved. Unless you're referring to another site or my computer's malfunctioning. Lanate 07:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll get to it, but I found another site: Gomamon2000's Digimon Card Database that has a lot, and Wikimon's got some of the older cards as well. At the moment, I'm playing Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley over again and getting all the attacks and digimon appearances from it. I can't add much to the story, as I don't know Japanese, but I'll make sure to at least reason some of it out. Lanate 02:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Okay, some moderately good and exceptionally crappy news I wouldn't mind helping out. The only problem is that I've, for the most part, stopped playing the game, and I only played up until I beat ExoGrimmon. I don't have many Digimon to add, unfortunately. The same can be said for Digimon World DS. I might get to play through them, but, to be honest, I've been more occupied by my copy of The World Ends With You. I'll try to start updating the Digimon World DS game, adding profiles and the like. I'm still going to work on splitting the lists when I feel like it, and the next project I want to tackle after that is fixing the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 page so that it is more in line with List of characters in Digimon Adventure, as well as creating similar pages for Digimon D-Cyber and Digimon Next. I haven't made any progress in locating my D-Terminal toy, unfortunately, though I might give another try in the attic soon. If only it were as easy as finding my D-Tector. Oh, one quick question. Do you know where I can find raw scans of Digimon D-Cyber? I've looked everywhere, but all I've found is the DigimonHimitsu translation, which I've been working from, and I want to verify some of the things in the original first (aside from the fact that having the original material is always a good idea). I work from 9-5 with an hour's commute, so I won't be too active, unfortunately. I'll get to work on Digimon World DS, if that's all right, since I figure you can devote more time to Digimon World: Dusk. If you need help with obtaining any digimon or there's something you're missing, I'd be willing to help out if you point me in the correct direction. Besides, The World Ends With You rewards you for not playing. =P Hopefully your laptop will be all right. Is there a specialist you can go to that can recover those files? Sorry if it feels like I'm skipping around. It's past one in the morning, and I should be asleep. Lanate 05:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't think Himitsu has had a RAW section since the creator's dissolution of the site... was it a year or two ago? I've checked the major Digimon sites who deal or have dealt with scanlations (With the Will/DATS/Digital Starlight) but no one seems to have it. Think I should break down and ask on various forums? If you've got a link you can point me to, that'd be great. Lanate 05:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::DigitalStarlight doesn't seem to have it, but I'll double-check later. Bad news right now is that my main computer, the one with all my data, is currently having its power supply fixed because its fan stopped working. Horrible in the summer, yes. What's worse is that my dad can't seem to find a cable he needs, so my computer's gutted right now. I'm working off of my laptop, but it doesn't have any of the digimon episodes or manga chapters or pictures I've accrued over the years, so I'll be crippled for a bit. ::I also decided to give up on Digimon World DS. Most of the digimon in it appear in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk and the bios have the same data as well as more in the latter game. What I can' do for your efforts is provide my Friend Code. If there's a digimon you need to match for, tell me about it, and I'll help with the second half of the equation. Or you could randomly match, but I'd feel better being able to help. My friend code is 257846639632. ::I think that all the major editors need to find some time to sit down together and figure out what needs to be done. I feel like everything's sporadic and that people aren't communicating what needs to be done and how we're going to do it. Do you think that's a good idea? Lanate 02:59, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::With 55 Digimon left to get, I finally set up my WFC connection. My friend code is 455427469774.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I just got a Silver Egg and a Fever Spotted egg, so I'm good for Gallantmon and Guilmon. However, I really need a Kudamon and Chibomon to continue digivolving a few of my other guys, so if you wanted to match for those, I should be able to whip those out. ::::I can finally do the Legend Tamer quest! Woo!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Dot Digimon Are anyone past DotAgumon, DotFalcomon, DotShineGreymon, and DotMirageGaogamon official digimon? I think it'd be under dispute, considering Gallantmon Chaos Mode's own status, as it was only a Bandai of America toy... Can we mention that they're of non-Japanese origin? Oh, the DotAgumon looks fine once the "|center" tag was applied. Lanate 01:42, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :We need a page for unknown-level digimon, such as some of the Digimon World 3 Digimon as well as some you have said and Guidemon from Digimon Next (the one that looked like a computer screen. I think that was a digimon). Lanate 02:24, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Rather than use List of Dub-only Digimon, how about List of Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin as Digimon List uses? It's a bit more... PC? Lanate 23:01, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Virus) Would this count as BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode? I tend to treat recolors with different attributes as subspecies anyway. Lanate 04:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hybrids Anyone or Any Human? I originally put Anyone because of the whole Shamamon + B Spirit of Fire > Vritramon, but someone changed it to Any human. Should I revert? Wishlist Whoa, are those really what you want? I believe I can help with a few, as I have some of them and know how to get others... - Digi9346 09:37, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Please elaborate, I am not so sure I understand. - Digi9346 07:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Would you hit me if I said I owned many of those? =P Lanate 01:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry to say that I'm a collector; I keep my games. Lanate 03:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Please don't hurt me! I've, er... I've played healers on MMORPGs! I'm got positive karma from healing random people! And scary friends. One has the charisma to be a cult leader, and the other, the knowledge to manage one. Er... And I can bake cookies! Lanate 01:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I thought cookies was your weakness. Or fudge brownies. Lanate 02:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Oh. *pauses* *speculatively* ...do you want a cookie? Lanate 03:11, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Re: I really need to read the manual more often Uh, no offense, but did you really think I added all those attacks because I had all of them? Lanate 23:17, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry! I''' think you're only stupid sometimes. *pauses* Well, it's not a majority of the time. *pauses again* I think. :Anyway! I'll add more when I have the patience. It's very tedious work adding all of those attacks. Lanate 01:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) DW Dawn/Dusk Just to let you know, I got my info from here... but I didn't exactly ask the guy for permission... I'm doomed. Revert if you think necessary. - Digi9346 05:58, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Add it. It's perfectly legitimate information, and if walkthroughs ever become a part of the wiki (I'm doubting it at this point; not enough editors and too much to do) it'll be nice to have the info around. Lanate (talk) 23:42, 21 September 2008 (UTC) New Category I created a new category called Antagonist Digimon to classify all of the orphaned enemy Digimon pages I created, but, in retrospect, should I have make it Antagonists instead? That way, we could shove Analogman and Akihiro Kurata into it as well. Lanate 03:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :My idea was that anyone who opposed the main characters for, well, let's say their own story arc, would be considered an antagonist, even if they turned good later. After all, the definition of an antagonist is the one who opposes the main character. :I thought anybody who is significant enough to warrant either their own page or their own redirect can be placed in the Category. :Also, I noticed you started a Digimon Gallery for Dawn and Dusk. Can I add my own to it? Lanate 23:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Created Antagonists category; can you check to see if what's in there is good? I also decided that, for characters which are essentially inseparable from their species page (like Grimmon), would have arbitrary redirects, just to make their place in the Antagonist category without marring the species page. Lanate 01:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Card infoboxes Sorry I'm being a bit slow on the infoboxes! Anyways, I was about to start working on them again and I got to thinking.. Should we use an infobox system, or something similar? Basically, I'm thinking that most of the content is going to be in the infobox, so maybe we should make it a normal-box.. as in, it would stretch the width of the article, rather than being just at the right hand side. I'm not sure how much content would be left for the "body" of the article, and since it's not a normal article/page, it might be a good idea. Then again, I'm not very familiar with the cards and this level of detail. Just an idea. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 06:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) names im writing a fan fic can you help with a name for ken dauter Thanks Hey, thanks for the help with David's character page. I've never been good with the charts... anyway, the result was what I wanted. With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) (PS- The last half of your user page... So true...) Confusion With the Catface situation, what I believe he meant was he's looking for something to name the daughter of Ken from Adventure 2. Ayakil is here to bore everyone to death and back to life again. 07:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I was wondering how you got the smaller signature. Thanks! Also the having a laugh thing was someone left a message on my profile without a signature asking me to leave a picture of ancientgarurumon in thier talk page, I presumed it was the guy who'd messed up the formatting, but in the history it said it was you, however the writing style suggests it was catface, that and the fact he has a massive ancientgarurumon on his frontpage. 1000 staples, in a stapler, in Ayakil's User Talk 14:07, 20 August 2008 (UTC) References section You know how we've been naming that section references? Should we rename it something more like Notes, because some of the stuff put in there now are not exactly references. Lanate 07:31, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Massive Reply All right; I think the Dawn/Dusk draft is good and you should go ahead with it. I'll start working on your draft when I'm not busy realizing I'm moving in soon. (I'm excited but frantic.) There is no difference in naming; profiles just say that it's a subspecies (in Falcomon's and Agumon's case) or nothing about the switch at all (in Yatagaramon and Kudamon). I defend my original choice of "Original" because of a comment (was it yours?) that the designs weren't as much old as the original. Lanate 03:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Smile Thanks for the smile. I appreciate it. - [[User:Digi9346|'''Digi9346]] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:23, 25 August 2008 (UTC) A belated answer to the smile, but, thanks. :D Lanate 19:14, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Digimon Medley I'm having trouble on where to go from here. I have all my notes completed (which basically means Digimon appearances and attacks) and I added to the story section, so I'm going to start integrating my notes into the articles. On the species pages, should I link to character pages for those who I know the enemies are? Like, on Demon's stage, all the "normal" enemies are Demon Corps members (Skull Satamon, Marine Devimon, Lady Devimon), so should I link their Digimon Medley sections to the Demon Corps page? The same for the Ogremon and Leomon who appear on Devimon's stage, should I link to their Adventure profiles? And, if so, how should I phrase it? Should I say, "Leomon appears on the "The Dark Messenger, Devimon" stage" or should I use the English name equivalents? Part of my problem is that I don't know if I should use the translations for the stage names (which are episode names) or use the English episode equivalents. Lanate 19:14, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :The titles of the chapters are explicitly the names of the episodes; that's the only reason I could translate them. =P :I just realized that the minions for Apocalymon's stages are the digimon whose attacks he used (Metal Seadramon, Mugendramon, and Devimon). Lanate 04:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Digivolution references It's fine. Part of the reason I put that up there was for people to refer to it anyway, but as it was still a WIP at that point, I was going to finish it before it reached mainspace status. The only annoyance is that I'm going to have to convert it all from my naming convention (I happen to like the spaces, such as Were Garurumon as opposed to WereGarurumon, because I still think BlackWarGreymon and MetalSeadramon look fugly when written like that) and Japanese names to the English ones. I'm working on making it fully functional in terms of linking. (Species, not character.) Yes, that includes chapter names, even if ninety percent of them don't exist at this point. So if you add anything, can you please link it? Lanate 20:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :It's fine. I keep a text file saved on my computer anyway, and that'll always be updated first, so it doesn't matter. Lanate 01:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Championship Just to ask, is the English version of this game already out? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 03:41, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh... because I kinda got the rom for it... the English one, and I am currently playing it. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 03:57, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::It was released this week. Lanate 04:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Giga Evolution Use Doumon. Also, tell me when you're done; I'm doing edits on the Digivolution references as well, and the thing gets confused if more than one person edits at the same time. =P Lanate 04:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Champions Nah; I just found myself with a free space of time and decided to finish it. I actually have a lab report, a creative response, and an analysis of said creative response due Monday, so don't be surprised if I show up even less than I am now. Lanate (talk) 04:30, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Splitting 'References' instead of 'Notes' work too right? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :I hear that. I'll try to change those that I come across too. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 17:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::You know what the ironic thing is? I am doing practically the exact same thing. I just keep one tab open that has "(some Digimon name)?redirect=no" and just keep duplicating it as I go along, pasting the name of the Digimon that I am doing in. As for the "reflist" thing, I just type it out. I type a whole lot faster than having to move my mouse here and there all the time. It is all very systematic. :D - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 17:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, but I think I'll have to continue the page tomorrow, it's getting late. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 18:02, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I'll try to remedy that. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 06:45, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I call Ultimate 4 and Mega 1 Lanate (talk) 21:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, I did yours because Ned Scott apparently did mine. :D - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 07:38, 29 September 2008 (UTC) This is going to be very awkward...:-) Thank you for moving my user page by the way; I had no idea how to do that. (I'm somewhat inexperienced with wikis...) I'm wondering why we call him "Taichi Kamiya". In all the other characters we used the English common names. This was a problem with Wikipedia, too; it was eventually revised. And I can't simply move it to "Tai Kamiya" myself because "this article already exists". Aster Selene 17:47, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Aster Selene ::Well, yes. Either way, Taichi Kamiya is wrong. Go ahead and do the user thing by the way. Aster Selene 17:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Aster Selene "List of......" Pages why did you get rid of all of the "List of....." pages? They were really useful and had good information.Kuramon93 02:38, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :All of the entries have been spun out into their own full articles. Just search for the name of the Digimon you were looking for in the list and you'll find it. -- Ned Scott 02:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC) thanks but I'm going to miss those pages. =( Kuramon93 03:30, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Project Channel Oh, that is one thing for sure. Japanese is not my thing... yet... I think. But I can do the other kinds of stuff, like what you mentioned, and perhaps even reupload all the images to appropriate names and the like. For the games part... would you mind if I referred to an FAQ Walkthrough much? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:09, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :The good thing is, I have personally tested some of them, so they would be rather reliable. As for it being Japanese translated... well, that wouldn't be much of a problem either. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 06:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::I swear, I know of an FAQ that already has it all... But I will do as you ask, and I will even be able to update the Quests page (at some point in time), seeing how I will be playing Dawn again to double check, as I wanted to record the script anyway. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::I can't say I agree, because I would be lying if I did. I found it to be quite useful... But I have found some English ones. Sad to say, that are not as detailed as his. I would very much like to walk up to the guy and shake his hand. The others I found are only a mere fraction of what his is... some of them only focus on the storyline, and not the full game even. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I see what you mean... in everything (I think). Okay, I will be able to fill some of the spaces, but I think that the chances of me being able to do too many attacks is rather slim. I may instead make screenshots of the Tamer Info galleries instead of typing it all out, but the quality is low, so I am still thinking about it. But I really think that I have to take it one step at the time, maybe finish the quests first or something like that. My hands are already full with a whole lot of other things, so speed is definitely not on my side. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I could do that. I'll just open a Photobucket account. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 17:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Screenshots Huh? Which map? Do you mean Transfield? I believe I said before, I use an emulator really, so that is how I obtain most (all actually) of my screenshots. As for sprites... well, that I am not too sure. But technically it should be possible. It simply depends on what kind you want I suppose. No guarantees though. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 07:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I can do that. Just email me your email and I'll send the pictures over when I have them made (in .png format of course). Just one question, you won't mind if they overlap, would you? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:42, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Download the screenshots from here. I did it this way so that I can maintain what little quality the shots have. Also, I haven't included Transfield yet, seeing how I must complete the Gaia Origin Challenge to take away the 'quest' thing. For now, I hope this will suffice. I expect to be able to get the last few shots by tomorrow or so. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 13:21, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... it is said that WIFI is possible for my emulator, but I have not tried it before. I'll try to get to a Wifi spot to check it out. In the meantime, why not give me your friendcode? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 11:03, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::My bad, I have checked around and found out that it is currently impossible to use WIFI. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 11:22, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I downloaded Dusk and found a save file that some guy uploaded. I used it to get these: Download I hope I got what you needed. Vandalism I'm spamming your User talk! =P ...no, just reporting that someone under the name of Yoshikart started Pokemon > Digimon vandalism. I really hoped that this wiki won't become a target of another flame war. I thought that that stopped when most fans of both sides grew out of it. Lanate (talk) 05:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Gwappamon Head over to Digital Starlight's Digimon Data Squad Digimon Analyzer and look at Gwappamon. That's kind of why the page was there. Inane, yes, but... Lanate (talk) 03:18, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Sukamon I almost had a heart attack when I found that Sukamon was actually Scumon. Thank god all we have to do is change the Japanese names; moving all of those pages would have been -expletive deleted- bad. Lanate (talk) 21:49, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Fanfic ideas Rook Tenndy=Ryuuga Tennite Havoc Tenndy=Hebiga Tennite Olympus Twelve Royal Knights Egyptian Gods Demon Lords Arc 1: Intro, Marsmon Arc 2: Warring gods Arc 3: The soulless armies Arc 4: Endgame The ~~~~ Just wanted to ask. Do you think that maybe we should standardise our signatures with our respective avatar names of sorts? Kinda like how you called us (actually, only me) with our avatar names. I thought it would be more organised that way, with less of us changing our signatures frequently (coughs, you, coughs). Though I must admit, the fire thing was funny. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 14:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :I think the only problem with that is that the ~~~~ works across all of wikia. Lanate (talk) 18:51, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'd rather like to think that your signature is one of your ways to express yourself - I've seen major editors frequently change their signatures on nearly every wiki I've been to, so I don't think it's a big problem. If it's making me too anonymous, I can put Koro in there somewhere so that you know it's me, I guess.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 20:23, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::I see what you mean... but don't need to add Koro into it. It is perfectly fine really. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 10:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Fan fiction Erm, I have a bad history with writing other peoples' stories. I have too many of my own thoughts on who to focus on and how to characterize that I end up clashing with the original person's ideas. That's why I'm usually resolved on not writing for people. I can help write it, but I won't write it myself, as collaboration efforts with me either blow up in our faces or disappear into nothing. Also, you can use Akashicmon and Tempusmon, but all the main story branches I have with them either have them dead (Power and Control) or no longer accessible (Legacy), so I'm not sure how it'll work for you. Lanate (talk) 21:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You can use whichever one that you wish. Just remember that Akashicmon's essentially Bokomon in his Mega form, and Tempusmon as Neemon's. Lanate (talk) 22:09, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, maybe I can help write your fic. This is because I am a person who is not very creative... kinda like the Covenant, more imitative than innovative. My ideas for my fic came from all the little stuff all over the place stuffed together. Give me an idea and I think I may be able to give it some life... I think. Furthermore, I'm not such a bad writer... only the readers know that though. Besides, I spend half my time doing my own fics. Yours should not be much of a problem in my updating schedule either. But it is up to you though. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 10:29, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Adminship Whoa... this is... well, let's jump to the point shall we? It is unexpected, unanticipated and one of the best things I have read... I think. But I see the reason why he made you admin... it is definitely your sarcastic and less-than-level headed self that convinced him. (nods head) Guaranteed... :D - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 10:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Uh, but your signature... ...you changed it, so it's not exactly accurate on the user page. V-Tamer Pictures Before I screw up any naming schemes when I add more pictures for the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 page, how should I name them? Lanate (talk) 22:34, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Um, you can look at the earliest part of the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 for example. What should I have named, say, the Gon images? Lanate (talk) 11:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'll keep that in mind for future reference. ::And you know what's creepy? I took almost the exact same shot as the Bio did for Starmon. Lanate (talk) 16:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Character Images Fine by me. I'll change it asap. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 07:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Userboxes I just remembered when you deleted the other User admin template. Weren't we supposed to make more of those and apply them? Maybe we should add this to the list of things to do as well. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 17:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Seijitsu My reasoning for including the "Faith" translation is that, for much of the early fandom days from what I heard, Megchan used Faith to translate Seijitsu rather than Sincerity (to avoid mix-ups with Mimi's Crest, as people did when Digimon World 3 came out), and many people picked up on that. It may not be an official translation, but I thought it deserved its place for being a prevalent piece of fandom lore and part of its history, much like how I mentioned Chakmon in Kumamon's page. Lanate (talk) 04:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Ouryuuken What prompted my change of everything was this: http://cards.wtw-x.net/alpha_carddass/Da-498/ Before, the Kyuukyoku Senjin Ouryuuken was a classification approximation by Shining Celebi, as the first card had no subtitle, but the Alpha card series retcons it into Alphamon Ouryuuken. Lanate (talk) 00:10, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Would it be bad coding to have some way of triggering if the Category functions would be used or not? Like, a parameter that wouldn't be displayed which would define whether or not it would add categories or not? That way, for pages like Gallantmon, we could trigger it on for Gallantmon and off for Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Gallantmon X. We'd have to continue to add categories to redirects though. Um, no, wait, that'd still have us going through each species article, wouldn't it? I think there does need to be some way of differentiating the coding with multiple species on the same page. Like the MegaKabuterimons; Red is only Vaccine but Blue is both Vaccine and Data (though the Vaccine may have been retconned, there's still record of its Data-ness). It might be nitpicky, but MegaKabuterimon (Red) doesn't belong in the Data category. Lanate (talk) 05:11, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Card Namespace You still looking for that helper? Because I think I found her. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 06:41, 16 October 2008 (UTC) New Namespaces We have received your request, but there is some addition information we need before they can be setup. We need to know if you want either of these namespaces to be marked as "Content" namespaces. By default, only the "main" namespace (NS:0) is counted into as content. Content namespaces are counted into your Article count. We also need to know if you would like either of these namespaces to be marked as able to be searched by default for new/anon users. And lastly, do you want subpages turned ON for either namespace? Please reply here on this page in this section, and once I have the answers, I'll see about getting the namespaces made. --Uberfuzzy 13:58, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :We do want both namespaces to count as real content, and we do want them searchable by default. I'm not sure what you mean by turning subpages on, though.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 14:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC)